Just Good Friends?
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Stevie tries her hand at matchmaking for Miranda and Gary. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Miranda.**

**Just Good Friends?**

Stevie sipped her drink through her straw as she watched her friend at the bar. She knew Penny had been matchmaking again. She couldn't help but smile as she saw how totally useless her friends were. It was obvious that Gary and Miranda were crazy about each other. Even they could see it but after years of dodging around each other neither had got the nerve to do anything about it. She smiled slightly as she wondered if Penny knew how wrong she was. Her daughter had been in love with one man since the day she had started university. Now years later nothing had changed. She smiled and shook her head as she watched Gary laugh at something Miranda had said. It was time to do something about it. Ten years! Ten years or was it 12? Anyway, Stevie decided it was too long to be dancing around feelings. If Miranda and Gary were not going to get the nerve to do something about it, she was just going to have to help things along a little bit. Cupid was going have a helping hand, no matter what anyone else thought. She finished her drink and walked towards the bar as she began to formulate a plan that if she had her way would end up with her two best friends where they were supposed to be. Together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gary!" Miranda laughed as he handed her a chocolate sponge cake. "You made this?"

"No" He shook his head. "I waved a magic wand and it appeared. I'm a chef, what else do you think I do?"

"Well, I don't know do I?"

"You are useless sometimes." He smiled as she nodded sadly. She knew just how clumsy she was. Her mother had no end of fun telling her how she dispaired of her.

"I know."

"Hey." Gary instantly felt bad. The last thing he had wanted to do was upset her. "I didn't mean it."

"I know." Miranda tried to smile a little before resting her head on one hand. "But there are other people. As in my mother that do mean it. And they are right." She pushed herself off the barstool as Stevie approached.

"Hello." Stevie beamed.

"Hi." Gary answered automatically. Miranda smiled slightly at her friend.

"Bye." She waved one hand. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

"Miranda." Gary started.

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged before heading out of the bistro. "It's ok."

"What's got into her?" Stevie watched her go as Gary stared after their friend.

"I think I just messed things up. She isn't happy, Stevie. I dunno."

"Messed what up? Exactly?"

"I just never realised. And there's me thinking we were friends and I never saw it. Not until just then."

"Saw what?" Stevie really was at a loss.

"How unhappy she is. She's always joking and making everyone laugh but she's really unhappy." Gary felt sick as he thought of his friend alone in the flat above her shop.

"Well." Stevie leant forward. "I've been thinking about that. I think there is a way we can cheer her up."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Stevie waved a hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are going to be her date for her parent's anniversary party."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"What if she doesn't want to go with me?"

"Don't be an idiot Gary. She wont know until tomorrow night and by then it'll be too late."

"Thanks." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're welcome. I mean you two are just good friends. What harm is there?"

Stevie smiled slyly as she caught the look that crossed Gary's face. She knew she was on the right track.

##########

A/N Any good? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer Miranda does not belong to me.**

**Plans?**

Stevie knew she was early. She was always early, it was part of her job as the manager of the joke shop Miranda owned. She smiled slightly as she walked in and flicked on the lights. It was no surprise that she was the first one to arrive. It didn't matter, it gave her time to think about her latest and greatest matchmaking scheme. She sighed heavily as she perched herself on the stool behind the counter and began to open the post. Spotting the clown shaped post it note stuck to the till she frowned.

"Oh Miranda."

#############

Gary rubbed a hand over his face as he stared up at the shop window. He loved going into the joke shop. He knew that he had to talk to Miranda about the previous night. He hated to think he had upset her with some stupid comment. He pushed the door of the shop open as Stevie looked up.

"Hi." Gary smiled.

Stevie scowled in response. "Hello."

"What have I done?"

"Nothing. I thought you were a customer."

"Oh thanks."

"Well? What do you want?"

"Where's Miranda?"

"She left this." Stevie handed him the novelty post it note.

"She's sick?"

"Apparently so. Look. The note says Leave me alone, I am sick. Love Miranda xxx" She watched as Gary's eyes clouded over. She knew she was right to matchmake. It was obvious that he cared about her friend. She just hoped Miranda realised how much the chef really did care.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Gary was instantly worried as Stevie smiled at the hapless chef.

"She's just a bit down I think. What with her mother constantly going on at her for not having a boyfriend. You know what Penny's like. And tonight's the party." Steevie smiled slightly.

"She does know I'm going too?"

"Well, no." Stevie admitted. "Look, I have a delivery to sort out. For some reason Miranda thought we could see three dozen chocolate peni." She rolled her eyes.

Gary blushed automatically as Stevie rolled her eyes. She knew how eeasy it was to embarrass the man in front of her. She smiled slightly as she thought how perfect her friends would be together. Gary shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.

"Do you think one of us should check on her?" Gary glanced up the stairs, knowing she was probably miserable and alone while he was miserable and stood with Stevie. She shook her head as the shop door opened.

"No." She smiled as she stepped out from behind the counter. "No, I know whjat she's like if she's not well. Penny says we are all to be there at 8pm. Be here at 7. Well, go on. I have a customer." She bundled Gary out of the shop as the middle aged customer made her way towards the display. Gary shrugged his shoulders as he found himself dumped on the pavement. He couldn't help but glance up at the window above the shop, half certain he had seen the curtain twitch.

##########

"Stupid party." Miranda pulled her grey dressing gown around her as she stared out the window. "Ooh Gary" She couldn't help but smile as she saw him walk into the shop. For a moment she was sent into a panic at the thought he might come up to the flat while she was wearing her most unattractive and scruffy pjamas. She tugged her dressing gown around her as she sat in the window. It didn't really matter what Gary did or what she was wearing, she was just a big, clumsy oaf that no one would twice at. She walked across to the sofa and picked up the remote control. Grease started blasting out of the TV.

"Sandy, you are an idiot!" Miranda huffed at the screen. "Danny can't see how lucky he is! Stupid man! Stupid film! Stupid Gary!" She switched off the television and hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She knew that if Grease couldn't cheer her up she really was in a really bad way. "Stupid party!"

#############

Stevie walked into the bistro as Gary and Clive propped up the bar. It was almost empty but Stevie didn't really care. Tilly sat in the corner with the latest boyfriend she had . Tilly looked up and waved.

"No Miranda?"

"Obviously." Stevie barked as she jumped onto the bar stool. Gary looked away as she stared at him. "Why aren't you home getting ready?"

"I really am not sure about this."

"Gary." Stevie was beginning to think her plans were never going to get off the ground. "It will be ok."

"I'm going round there." Gary walked out of the bistro as Stevie spun on the chair. This was not what she had planned at all.

###########

Miranda laid on her bed as a dozen or so outfits were thrown all around her bedroom. She knew she had to go to her parents' anniversary party, whether she wanted to or not. She closed her eyes as she pictured her mother trying to set her up with yet another cousin or family friend that would no doubt turn out to be a creep. She hated it but she could just picture her mother yelling "Such fun!" across the living room when they all knew it really wasn't. She rolled onto her side and wondered if she could get away with ringing her dad and telling him she had a stomach bug. It had worked with Stevie. Just as she was about to go in search of the phone there was a knock at the door. Groaning heavily she decided to ignore it. There was another knock. And another. Miranda huffed as she got to her feet.

"Go away." She muttered.

"MIRANDA!" She froze as she heard Gary call her name. "I know you're in. Come on. Please open the door."

Miranda tugged her dressing gown around her as she walked to the door.

"Gary?"

"Open the door, Miranda." He leant against the wood as she unlocked the door. She stared at her friend as it suddenly didn't matter what she looked like.

"Gary."

"Hi."

"Hello." She sighed as he stepped towards her.

"Can I come in then?" Gary stepped beside her as he walked into the flat. Miranda had no idea why he was there but she was glad he had come. "Hurry up, we have a party to go to."

#####################

A/N More soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine and never will be. Anyone reading this? If so, please review.**

**Party?**

Miranda stood staring at the open door as Gary turned to face her. She had no idea what to do or say. Her parents were expecting her and she knew that if she didn't turn up there would be no hearing the end of it. She loved her parents but had the feeling her Dad had no idea what was going on at the best of times and her Mum was in her own world for 99.99% of the time. A world where everything was such fun.

"Gary."

"Stevie said you were ill." He smiled that gentle smile that made her heart speed up.

"I am!"

"Yeah?" He smiled as she nodded. "Looks like it."

"Food poisoning."

"What?" Gary stepped closer to her. "What have you eaten?"

"Gary, just go."

"No." He smirked. "No way. You are not getting out of this. Your parents have been married for 40 years."

"And I am never going to hear the end of it." Miranda sulked. "All I'll hear is how happy they are."

"Which is good." Gary stepped closer.

"Yeah." Miranda nodded. "It is good. But I'm never going to have that. Am I?" She stared at the floor. Gary watched for a moment.

"Who says?" He watched as Miranda shrugged her shoulders. "Look, you know and I know that Penny is going to expect you to be at the party. If you go alone she will try to set you up with everyone from that creep your Dad works with to the second cousin you haven't seen since you were 6."

"True." Miranda nodded sadly. "She did say my cousin Devlin would be there."

"That settles it. Go and get dressed. You, Cinderella are going to the party and I am going with you. As your date." He watched as Miranda's jaw dropped. "That's if you want me to go."

Miranda nodded as a slight smile crossed her face. Gary blushed furiously as she looked away.

"Right. Well. Yes. Right." Miranda smiled as she realised she was going to go to one of her parents' parties with a man. On a date. With a man. With Gary! She almost ran to her room as Gary smiled and shook his head. He knew her well enough to know that she might just take a little while.

######

Stevie smiled as she brushed her long blonde hair while watching her reflection in the mirror. She knew her plan to get Miranda and Gary together was going to work. It had to. She just knew it had to. Smiling as she thought about the hapless couple and the party they were all due to attend she pulled her top a little tighter.

"Stevie." She smiled at her reflection. "You, girl. Definately have the allure. Now just hope Miranda does tonight."

############

"Yes Dear." Miranda's father rolled his eyes as he poured himself another scotch. He knew that it was annoying his wife but it was the only way he could think of that would get him through the ordeal of the 40th Wedding Anniversary party his wife had been so intent on organising.

"She won't have a date."

"No Dear."

"But she's 34!"

"Yes Dear."

"Oh!" She snapped ashe realised he wasn't listening to her. "She's never going to meet anyone at this rate."

"Well, she's a career woman."

"She lives above a joke shop."

"She owns a joke shop." He corrected her. "She's a business woman."

"A spinster!" Penny huffed as she pulled a face in the mirror to apply more mascara.

"Hardly!"

"Oh and you would know!"

"There's that young man she's friends with. You know, the dark haired boy."

"Who?"

"You know Penny! The one that went travelling. Oh, handsome boy."

"Huh! Gary! I don't think so. No, I don't think he would look twice at Miranda! No, no no. He's somewhat, what I call out of her league."

He shook his head as he pulled the tie from the chair in front of him. He knew what was going on, even if his wife had no idea. She still saw Miranda as the clumsy little girl that knocked everything over and scraped her knees. He remembered the little girl that cried when she was sent to boarding school and the young woman that blushed whenever Gary was mentioned.

"If you say so, Dear." He did up his tie as he watched his wife walk out the room. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

##############

A/N more soon. please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Cinderella?**

Gary smiled as he waited for the kettle to boil. He knew that Miranda would be a while longer, she really didn't want to go to her parents' anniversary party. The sound of the kettle reaching boiling point brought him back to Earth as he shook his head. Miranda was his best friend. She always had been. There had been so many times when he could have taken things further but something had always stopped him. Sighing heavily he hoped tonight would be the night he stopped being afraid of ruining the friendship that meant so much to him.

###############

"Bugger." Miranda threw herself on the bed amongst the pile of clothes she had already deemed as highly unsuitable. "Bugger, bugger!"

She buried her face in her hands as she tried to think of a more plausable reason for not going to her parents' house. But Gary was in her living room, in his leather jacket. Looking gorgeous and waiting for her to go out with him. On a date. She had a date. To her parents' party. A date with a man. With Gary! She shook her head as she tore off the tired and shabby dressing gown and picked up the first dress she had worn since her university graduation. "Blimey!" She yelped as she realised that there was no way she was going to get the long burgandy dress over her thighs.

"You ok in there?" Gary called through the bedroom door.

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" Gary laughed. "Why? Who else is in there?"

"No one." Miranda smiled as she picked up the white blouse she was going to wear. "Just give me. Er five minutes?"

"I'll make that 15! If you don't get a move on it's going to be your parents' 50th wedding anniversary."

"Yes, ok Gary." She muttered as she tugged the dress over her head. She sighed in disappointment as her mother's words came back to her. Silk Purse adn Sow's Ear, Miranda. You can't make one into the other! Picking up her hair brush she had forgotten about and began to force it through her hair. She just hoped she didn't make more of an idiot of herself than she usually did.

"Are you ready?" Gary laughed as he heard her swear in reponse. She really seemed to be panicking behind the bedroom door. He blushed when he realised it was the only room in her flat he hadn't been in. For a moment he wondered what the room would be like. He shook his head, thoughts like that would only lead to madness.

"YES!" Miranda pulled the bedroom door open as Gary's jaw dropped.

"You look."

"Well, yes. Well it was short notice and I don't feel all that well so don't start." Miranda huffed as he met her eyes. Her heart nearly stopped as his chocolate brown eyes seemed to melt her.

"I was going to say beautiful. Miranda, you look beautiful."

She blushed furiously. She had always seen herself as too big, to gangly to be ladylike and far too tall for beautiful but Gary had said it. She shook her head.

"Gary."

"Take a compliment." He smiled. "You never could. Come on Cinderella." He held out a hand as she smiled shyly. "Let's get you to the Ball."

##############

"Stevie." Penny sighed as she waved a hand to her daughter's friend. "Where is she?"

"Running late." Stevie smirked as Penny raised an eyebrow.

"She is coming. You are not covering for her, are you?"

"No Penny. Miranda will be here. She was jsut getting ready when I left the shop."

"Good, because otherwise I would be what I like to call stood up."

"I know." Stevie looked around the heavily decorated room. Miranda's father was already at the punch bowl looking decidedly tipsy. She recognised a few other people from the shop and Miranda's family photos. She didn't want to think about what might happen if Miranda turned up without Gary. Her plan had to work.

###########

"Gary." Miranda started as they sat in the back of the taxi.

"Yeah?" He smiled as he saw the way she was looking at him in the dark.

"Are you sure about this?"

"What?"

"Coming to my parents? I mean there has to be other things you could be doing on a Saturday night." She hated how insecure she sounded.

"Yeah? Like watching the X Factor? Or working. No Miranda. I'm here, with you because I want to be. Now shut up and start enjoying yourself." He touched her hand as her eyes flew to where their fingers met. She couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"It is kind of strange though. Don't you think? I mean you're Gary and I'm, well, I'm me."

"I had noticed that." He smiled as she bit her bottom lip.

"What I'm trying to say is I always thought someone like Stevie would get to go on a date with you. Not an oaf like me." She closed her eyes as she realised she had said the wrong thing.

"Stevie isn't my type. She's a lovely girl, don't get me wrong. But she isn't you." He touched her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "She isn't you."

"Alright mate?" Both were startled from their thoughts as the taxi pulled up the gravel drive of her parents' home.

"Yeah." Gary smiled. "More than." He leant forward and paid the driver as Miranda looked out at the familiar surroundings of her childhood home.

"Right."

"Well, we're here." Gary opened the door as she nodded. "Come on." He tugged on her hand as seh stepped out of the car. She had a feeling that just this once, she was going to enjoy a party at her parents' home. Smiling as she felt Gary tighten his hold on her hand she let him lead her up to the front door.

###############

A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews. More soon.

"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Miranda isn't mine.**

**Get the Party Started.**

Stevie smiled as Tilly crossed the room to face her. She really didn't want to talk to the dizzy blonde. She knew Tilly fancied Gary and the last thing she wanted was anyone there that could possibly spoil her plans to act as matchmaker. She picked up her wine glass as Tilly smiled.

"No Miranda?"

"Not yet."

"Where is she? It's terribly bad form not to show at her parents own party. I mean where is she? No, don't tell me. She's been arrested or some such for flashing."

"No she hasn't." Stevie glared. "Isn't it terribly bad form to bitch about someone you are supposed to be friends with at her parents' home? I thought you were taught such things as ettiquette where you went to school." Stevie took a generous sip of wine as Tilly narrowed her eyes.

"All said in jest."

"And yet, none of it was funny." Stevie tilted her head to the side as she replied. Tilly was about to answer her when Penny could be heard calling Miranda's name over the music.

###############

"Hi Mum." Miranda let her mother hug her as she glanced at Gary.

"Hi." Gary nodded towards Penny as the older woman raised an eyebrow.

"Miranda?"

"Mum, this is Gary. You've met him before. I hope you don't mind but I brought a date tonight."

"No!" Penny shook her head. "Of course I don't mind. Now, er well this is what I like to call awkward. You're friend Stevie and Tilly seem to be having a little disagreement."

"Oh." Miranda raised an eyebrow as she saw both blonde women glare at each other in the corner of the room. "Don't worry about it Mum. That's just them."

"Yeah." Gary replied. "They are always like that in the shop. Happy anniversary by the way."

"Thank you." Penny smiled as she let the two younger people walk into the party. Her husband seemed to be slightly tipsy as he leant against the wall next to someone from the WI that she was beginning to regret inviting. She shook her head as she walked over to her husband. He seemed to realise he was in trouble and pushed himself away from the wall.

"Miranda." Stevie smiled as she saw Tilly walk away from her. "Everything ok?"

Miranda nodded as she bit her bottom lip. She knew something had been said between the sloane ranger and her friend but she decided she really didn't want to know.

"Gary asked me out."

"So I see." Stevie smiled. "I'm glad you're happy. You are happy?"

"Yes." Miranda smiled. "Yes, I think I am." She couldn't seem to stop smiling since Gary had held her hand in the back of the taxi. He had seemed as happy as she was, she just hoped it would last. She looked over to where he was sat drinking a glass of wine while Fanny and Tilly were sat talking to him. He looked up at her apologetically as she took pity on him and began to wander over to her. She stopped in her tracks as she heard Tilly laugh.

"I mean, we all know you asked Miranda out but it has to be a dare."

"No." Gary glared. "Why would it be a dare? I thought you were her friend."

"I am darling!" Tilly shrieked. Miranda could barely hear her over the music. Gary shook his head.

"You don't sound like it. I asked Miranda out because." He looked up as he felt Miranda's eyes on him. Before he could finish his sentance she was gone.

###########

A/N Short chapter but more soon. Thank you for all the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Miranda is not mine**

**Eavesdropping**

Miranda closed her eyes as she leant against the garden fence. She had known it was too good to be true. There was no way Gary had asked her out for real. It had to be a dare or maybe a bet. No. Gary wouldn't do that. Would he? She opened her eyes as she felt rather than heard someone behind her.

"Hi Dad."

"Miranda." The older man smiled. "Where's your coat young lady?"

Miranda smiled. She knew as far as her father was concerned she would always be 11 years old. She shrugged her shoulders.

"In the house."

"It is cold out here." He raised an eyebrow as she shrugged again.

"I'm waiting for my taxi. I'll be ok." She sighed. "Sorry, I should have said goodbye."

"Who's upset my girl?" He smiled kindly. Miranda smiled at her Dad. The last thing she wanted was for the older man to think she had been upset. He wrapped his arm around his daughter as she sighed.

"I'm fine! All tickety boo as Mum would say."

"Yeah." Her dad laughed. "She says that when she really isn't fine."

"Dad. Leave it." She smiled. She loved how her Dad was always on her side. It made a nce change. He tapped her shoulder.

"Ok." He smiled at her. "Ok, you don't have to tell your daft old Dad. What are you going to do?"

"Go home, pack a bag. Leave a note for Stevie and go to Aberdeen for a few days. Go and see Sophie and Aaron."

"You haven't been outside of London since University."

"Times change." She smiled as the idea became more and more appealing. "I shall go to Scotland and see my cousin and her husband and come back a completely new woman. I'll be the type of woman that doesn't get upset at my parents' parties. I'll come back an amazing business entreprenaur. You wait Dad."

"Will you be happy though? Being a hot shot business woman."

"Well, Stevie is always telling me to concentrate on the shop." She kissed his cheek as the taxi pulled up to the house. He shook his head sadly as he watched his only child walk up to the car. He couldn't quite believe she was as happy as she clearly wanted him to think.

############

"Tilly." Stevie glared at the other blonde as she reached the pair of women she had known she was at school.

"Hello again Stevie."

"Have you seen Miranda?"

"No." Tilly lied as Fanny looked away. "No, I havent." Stevie narrowed her eyes, she knew when the woman in front of her was lying. Her lips moved. Gary's eyes widened as he realised it had been a while since he had seen his date too.

"Funny that, only she was headed over to you. I think she wanted to speak to Gary." Stevie watched as Gary narrowed his eyes. He stared at the floor as he realised she had probably overheard everything he said or rather hadn't said. He got to his feet as Penny laughed in the corner. Some woman from the WI was waving her hands in the air, clearly enjoying her story telling. Gary turned his attention back to the women in front of him.

"Where is she?" He looked around at the other party goers. It was obvious she wasn't in the room.

"She's gone home." Her father stated as he approached them. He couldn't help but glare at Tilly and Fanny as both women turned their heads away.

"What? When?" Gary asked, slightly panicked.

"Five minutes ago. But I'd get a move on if you want to catch her. She's going away."

"What!"

"I've already called you a taxi." He clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "Well, get a move on boy! My girl tells me she's off to my sister's girl in Scotland. Hurry up, she'll be on that plane while you are still here wonering what to do."

#######################

Miranda shrugged off her coat as she walked through the flat. She felt awful. The flat was cold and with no Stevie, no Gary and one broken Grease DVD she didn't want to stay in the flat a moment longer than she had to. She grabbed her holdall as she grabbed her mobile phone. She had to book a flight to Scotland.

"Oh great Hold Music." She sighed as she listened to Greensleaves for the hundredth time. "Dah, dah, dah da. Oh hello. Yes, I'm still on hold." She threw the last few toiletries in her bag. "I need a ticket to Glasgow Airport please. For tonight." She waited as the woman on the end of the phone tapped a few keys on the computer. "Ah, return. Yes, I'm coming home. I er. " She paused as there was a knock at the door.

###########

A/N One more chapter to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miranda isn't mine. Does anyone know if there is a series 3? Such fun!**

**Knock Knock.**

Miranda rolled her eyes. Just when she was taken off hold and actually able to speak to an actual human being there was a knock at the door. And she hadn't written Stevie a note yet. Or called Sophie to tell her she was coming. Now she has visitors. Huffing as the woman on the other end of the phone said she was going to put her back on hold and Greensleves assaulted her ears one more time she walked to the front door. The caller clearly wasn't going to give up, despite the time of night.

"If you are a burgler you can save your time. Nothing here worth stealing!" Miranda called as she walked towards the door.

"Miranda!"

She froze as her hand touched the door handle. He was outside. _Oh My Word! Gary is outside and I'm in here and he only asked me to be his date because Tilly made a bet! I don't want to talk to him. I can't. _

"Miranda, open the door. It's freezing out here."

"Is it? No. Go home Gary." She glared at the wooden door as if wishing it would magic Gary away if she stared at it long enough.

"No."

"Gary."

"Open the door. Pleae Miranda." He rested his forehead against the white wood door as he realised he had blown his chances with her. Again. He cursed himself for being so shy, for holding back for the last decade. He was about to stand up and go home when the door opened. He stumbled forward as Miranda caught him.

##########

"What did you say?" Stevie narrowed her eyes as she stared at Tilly. Fanny blushed furiously as Penny walked towards them.

"Stephanie." Penny narrowed her eyes. "I wont have any trouble here. Not tonight."

"Neither will I Penny. And no one has called me Stephanie since I left school. Thankyou very much. The only people causing problems here are these two." She stood with her hands on her hips as Penny raised her eyebrows at the two women she had thought were her daughters' friends.

"Is that so?"

"Do you have any idea how long those two have been in love? Do you have any idea how long I have sat in that shop watching those two? Or how long Clive has had to put up with Gary mooning over her in the resteraunt? And you have to go and spoil it? No, Tilly I have to be honest with you I never saw you as you as spiteful." Stevie stepped back as Penny's jaw dropped.

"Gary and Miranda?" Penny looked from Stevie to her husband and back. "Well, that is what I call a surprise!"

"No." Stevie smiled sadly. "No, it really isn't."

#############

Gary shook himself as Miranda helped him back to his feet. Both were breathing heavily as the now forgotten phone began playing Greensleaves. Again. Gary picked it up and handed it to her as she smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"Why did you leave the party?"

"I told you." Miranda turned her back to him as she realised the woman on the other end of the phone had hung up. She closed her eyes as she tried not to think how awkward things were getting. She turned to face him as he stared at the carpet.

"What happened to your Grease dvd? You love that film."

"Yeah." Miranda sighed as she looked at the scratched dvd and the broken box. She had no idea how it had come to be in that state. "Yeah, I love that film. Especially the bit where Sandy turns up all dressed in black and knocks his socks off. Tell me about it Stud!" Miranda mimed dropping the cigarette on the floor as Gary smiled and stepped towards her.

"I always think that bit is quite sad."

"Sad?" Miranda stared at the broken disc.

"She changes herself to fit in. I can't see you ever doing that." He stepped towards her.

"Hardly. I'm 6ft 1! How on earth could I?"

"Miranda." He had stepped so close to her that she hadn't realised how close he was until she looked up to see him waiting for her to meet his eye. "You shouldn't try to change. Not for Tilly and those idiots. Not for anyone."

"Gary, I know why you asked me to go there with you tonight. And it's ok. It really is. We're still friends."

"In that case, why are you running away?"

"I'm not!" Miranda scoffed. "Me? Run not a concept I am very use to."

"Miranda. Your dad told me you are going to Scotland."

"Oh that was planned ages ago. A business trip."

"You never mentioned it."

"Didn't I?" Miranda stepped back and hit the kitchen counter. She bit her bottom lip as Gary shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He stepped towards her, effectively trapping her between himself and the breakfast bar. She was certain she stopped breathing as he brushed her hair away from her face. "And I know that the reason I asked you out wasn't because of a dare or a bet."

"No?" She stared at him as he shook his head slightly. "Well, that's good to know."

"Tilly was wrong. I don't know what you heard but I asked you out because I finally had the guts to ask you. I wanted to ask you for so long. I wanted you to stop me from going away."

"You did?"

"Yeah." He rested his forehead against hers. "One word and we go back to being friends."

"You are still married." Miranda sighed. "You got married."

"So she could stay here thats all. The divorce is being sorted. I want to be with you." He kissed her softly on the lips as she closed her eyes. He pulled back slightly as Miranda rested her hands on his chest.

"Gary."

"Now, you said something about a business trip?"

"Me? Business trip. Nah, you must be mistaken." She smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Good." He watched the blush creep across her face as he kissed her again. Suddenly running off to Sophie in Scotland didn't really seem such a good idea.

###############

A/N And thats all folks. Hope it was how you wanted it to end. Not anywhere as good as the fab comedy on TV (and yes I know no where near as funny!) Please review.


End file.
